


Hate To Love

by MochiMinWriting



Category: Choi Nicholas, Khh, MKIT RAIN, Nafla - Fandom, korean hip hop
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: Nafla can't express his true feelings towards you.





	Hate To Love

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr @khhunniewriting

“Hey, guys you won’t believe what Y/N just texted me.” Nafla sat down next to Bloo with his phone out ready to show him your latest text fight. 

“Don’t get too comfortable, that’s Y/N’s seat,” Loopy warned him.

“She’s here?” Nafla shook his head angrily remembering you had told him you were going out with some friends so you couldn’t talk to him. “The friends she’s going out with are you two?”

Bloo nodded, “She didn’t tell you? I told her to invite you since you two are so close.” Bloo wiggled his eyebrows hinting at something that Nafla of course knew.

“Why do you look at me like that? I hate Y/N.”

“The feeling is mutual.” You came back from the restroom in time to hear Nafla say he didn’t like you and you had to admit it hurt a little. You didn’t know why. You should have been used to it with all the constant bullying of his. “Get out of my seat. I was here first.”

Nafla sighed internally. You always caught him saying things he didn’t mean. “Tough luck Hun, you left so now it’s mine.”

“Fine” you sat on his lap pretending like he wasn’t there.

Loopy’s eyes looked like they would pop out of his sockets. He couldn’t believe you were sitting on Nafla. 

The new warmth on Nafla’s lap transferred to his face. It took all his strength to keep calm under the circumstances. 

Bloo felt bad for him, knowing he actually had feelings for you. The way you were playing around with him right now was just too much. “Y/N I don’t think you should-”

“What? He’s the one that didn’t want to get up. Don’t make me mad Daniel I’m or I’ll sit on you too.” 

“No,” Nafla wrapped his arms around you to stop you from moving. He didn’t want you sitting on Bloo’s lap. He wanted you to stay in his because what you thought of as a punishment was actually a dream come true for Nafla. 

You froze, completely confused by the turn of events. 

Loopy got up in the midst of all the awkward tension and tapped Bloo so he could stop staring at the two of you as you worked out your feelings. “I think we should go.” Bloo followed Loopy leaving Nafla to do his thing.

That’s when Nafla rested his chin on your shoulder. “Y/N…” he began by saying your name in the softest voice you had ever heard from him. You couldn’t even remember the last time he called you by your name.

“Yeah” you breathed out feeling uneasy.

“Why do you hate me?”

His voice sounded sad making you realize he was being serious right now. Therefore you would be too, “I don’t hate you, you hate me.”

“I never hated you.”

“You just told Daniel you hated me a little while ago.” It felt strange to talk like this if you turned to the left your lips would meet his and you were very aware of that. Your attention then went down to where he was holding you in his arms in a very loving way. This whole scene was something you couldn’t imagine happening between the two of you.

“I love you but I-”

“Wha-” you turned to him in shock when your lips met his. Then you didn’t know how it happened but your lips were moving against his in perfect sync. You closed your eyes and placed your hand under his chin getting more into the kiss. “What was that?” you asked feeling a thousand times lighter than before. 

“That was amazing” Nafla responded still holding onto you tightly. 

You nodded in agreement and turned so you were now sitting sideways on his lap rather than having your back to him. “But if you love me then why did you always act like a dick around me?”

“I thought you hated me so I tried to get rid of my feelings by hurting you. It didn’t work though, I still really love you and want to kiss you again.” He inched closer making his lips hover over yours. “Can I?”

Having no objections you nodded and wrapped your arms around his neck.

Bloo came back to check on you guys after Loopy asked him to make sure you two hadn’t killed each other but when he saw the make-out scene on the couch he made a quick turn back. “I don’t think they’re coming."


End file.
